Sweets
by Crimson613
Summary: LLight. Light can't go to sleep. L is sleeping. Light gets curious. One-shot.


**Title:** Sweets

**Author:** Crimson613

**Series:** Death Note

**Pairing:** LLight

**Warning:** OOC?

**Summary:** Light can't go to sleep. L is sleeping. Light gets curious.

* * *

**A/N: **It's been a while since I last saw/read Death Note so I don't remember the circumstances they were all in when L and Light were handcuffed together. Was Light the old Light or was he Kira? What about Misa? Was she the second Kira? I don't recall _so _for the sake of this story Light is Kira and Misa...well I don't think I really mention her but she is the second Kira.

* * *

Sweets.

Everyone knew that was his weakness. A rather strange weakness but a weakness none-the-less but there was a slight problem. He didn't know how to use sweets against the all famous detective L, also known as Ryuuzaki for the sake of the KIRA case. Since he and L had been "binded," Light had been using sweets to gather information from the strange detective, only to have the idea backfire on him. The information L would usually give him would be things he had already figured out or knew about.

He moved, making the bed he was on squeak. He turned to his right, only to find a mess of unruly black hair and pale features. L was stretched out on the bed, limbs flying about. He had believed L slept in a curled position since he was always hunched over and sitting in such a cramped manner but it seemed even L needed to stretch once in a while.

His eyes traveled along the detective's face, only to settle on his pale neck. He moved once more. This time he sat up and used his left arm to support his upper body. His hand rested around the detective's neck without any pressure: how easy would it be? L was completely defenseless now.

He could finish him off.

Except, of course, that he would be the prime suspect. He sighed, moving away from the sleeping L - or at least, that's what he had wanted to do. He felt his body only shift slightly but it stayed within the same distance as before.

Sweets.

With the amount of sweets that L consumed, having a figure like the one he had seemed rather impossible but the evidence was there. It seemed like L's shirt had moved up while he had been moving around. Light could clearly see a well-tones abdomen with pale skin. It seemed like L was just that - pale skin. His eyes involuntarily moved towards low-riding jeans.

He scowled, looking away.

What was he doing? L was his enemy and here he was, admiring how L kept in shape even with all the fat he consumed. His curiosity got the better of him as his eyes turned back to L's abdomen. The detective stirred slightly but didn't awaken.

Light moved to sit up properly; there had to be some blubbery skin _somewhere._ In these few days of "companionship," not once had he seen the youth exercise. In fact, all he did was eat, converse, eat, suspect, and watch. Everything was just a puzzle, waiting to be solved. Not that he was any different.

His hands moved to touch the flawless skin. His long fingers probbed and he frowned. No blubbery fat; no wonder Misa was jealous of L. She had to refrain from eating chocolate, sweets, and anything with too many calories. Even a grape, in terms of fruits, were dangerous to her well maintained body.

He stopped his movement as he heard a noise. His frown deepened. His hands moved again and the sound resounded in the dark room.

Did L just...moan?

The detective moved to settle on his side, facing Light and giving him better access. Light moved back slightly. A weakness? Perhaps L was ticklish?

He moved in towards the unsuspecting L and prodded him once more. The detective didn't awaken and Light smirked as pink tinged L's face. Understanding filled his mind as he realized L wasn't ticklish but rather feeling a bit excited. Who knew L would be having such dreams while in the company of a stranger - especially him. The thought only made him pause slightly but he had other things to think about, like his newfound discovery. Perhaps he could use this to his advantage. It was said that people spilled secrets - information that could be very valuable to him - when they were being pleased.

He wasn't experienced in this department but he wasn't unaware of the pleasure between a man and a woman. Yes, L was also a man, but how different could pleasing a male be?

If Light pleased L during the night, while the other youth was sleeping, then nobody would suspect him of every gaining new knowledge. L would be happy, thinking that whoever was in his dream was pleasuring him, and he would be gaining what he wanted: a way to kill L quicker.

Before he moved in to take L into his hand, the fleeting thought of Misa being the one in L's dream came to the forefront of his mind and he scowled. He shook his head, of course, he was mad because Misa was _his _girlfriend and it was only natural to be mad when another man thought of his partner in such a way. Even when Misa's love was only one of his many tools in achieving his goal.


End file.
